Need You Now (1)
Need You Now (1) is the thirty-eighth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on March 30, 2012. Main Plot Eli wakes up to Imogen taking pictures of him and asks her if she wants to spend the night. However, Eli’s dad Bullfrog ruins everything by insisting Eli rest. Bullfrog also tells Eli that he shouldn’t be dating, which angers Eli because he thinks his dad is being too controlling and scaring Imogen off with bipolar talk. Eli meets with Imogen in the art room and she shows him a collage she made of him, representing him overcoming mental illness. He loves it until he finds out Imogen showed it to everyone in her class, and he accidentally breaks her camera and freaks out on her. He apologizes by getting her a brand new camera, which she reluctantly accepts. Eli tells Adam that he pawned Bullfrog’s guitar to buy the camera, and when Eli can’t find her at her house or get a hold of her by phone he freaks out because he’s convinced she’s cheating on him. Sub Plot K.C. finds a letter from the Powells that is an invitation to Tyson’s christening. K.C. tells Jenna about it, but she’s not interested in going so he goes by himself. He learns the Powells have changed Tyson’s name to Doug, and K.C. is determined to be a part of his life again. K.C. starts lashing out at Jenna because she wants nothing to do with Tyson, so he decides he’ll do it on his own. Third Plot Tori tries out for the Power Squad, but doesn't make the cut. However, Marisol adds Tori to the squad after one of the other girls get injured. Tori agrees to help videotape Zig for a skateboarding competition, but by doing so makes herself late for Power Squad practice. Marisol kicks her off the team. When Tori pleads for a second chance Marisol makes Tori wear the mascot costume until she can find a replacement. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "Need Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. |-| Gallery= 1.1.png 1.2.png 1.3.png 1.4.png 1.5.png Degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-full-e23.jpg Imogeli.png Eli2.png Imogeli2.png Imogelikiss.png Degrassi-Ep.-38-Promo.jpg ImoEli11.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-38-Tori-and-Zig.jpg dfsrtry.jpg dsfwertg.jpg erewrewr.jpg ertertert.jpg ertrtyery.jpg erwegrhret.jpg erwrw434.jpg ksdjfslfshf.jpg rtyret4.jpg sdfghg.jpg sdfwetry.jpg sfewrwyeryh.jpg sfsfsrewr3.jpg sfsgrtryh.jpg sfsrwyrt.jpg twrteryhet.jpg Untitled (Recovered).jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0778.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0782.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0784.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0884.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0888.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0893.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0896.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0903.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0909.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0910.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0915.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0917.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0923.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0927.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0931.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0936.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0949.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0952.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0958.jpg Tumblr m1m90fxgdd1qd0tcho3 400.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-picture-1.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-picture-2.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-picture-3.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-picture-7.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-picture-8.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-picture-9.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-picture-10.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-picture-11.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-picture-12.jpg Screen shot 2012-03-31 at 7.12.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-03-31 at 7.12.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-03-31 at 7.12.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-03-31 at 7.13.38 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-01 at 4.07.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-01 at 4.08.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-01 at 4.09.03 PM.png tumblr_m1jr36kSYN1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg 001e0.jpg Mascot Tori.jpg 401542_332052113471688_140482765961958_1276758_1456866296_n.jpg 386243_330158180327748_140482765961958_1270787_529925848_n.jpg Need ty now.jpg Eladam.jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 09091.jpg KC misses ty ty.jpg KCccc.jpg KC says hi.jpg Aww elmo.jpg Broken camera.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -0323.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -1290.jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 0778.jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 0958.jpg Eli portage.jpg Eli derp.jpg Eli gets a present for Imgen.jpg Eli visiting.jpg Elionaness.jpg Marisol lets Tori on the squad.jpg Run tori run.jpg Spirit squad tryputs.jpg Zig boed.jpg That be some Jakenna.jpg 3443f.jpg 45ee.jpg 64fds.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Also Starring *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino Guest Starring *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie *Tufford Kennedy as Bullfrog Goldsworthy Supporting Cast *Tim Beresford as Ed Powell *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno *Carly Jones as Cathy Powell Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Imogen: "Eli Goldsworthy, we're in a fishbowl" *Imogen: "I have a long night of much needed triple H: homework, a hot bath, and Harry Potter." |-| Featured Music= *''"Stick of Dynamite"'' by Hilary Grist - Heard when Eli finds Imogen taking photos of birds in the garden. *''"Nowhere Near My Heart" by Kori Pop - Heard when Imogen takes photos of Eli sleeping. *"Diamonds" by Billy the Kid & the Southside Boys - Heard when K.C. faces losing his baby for good. *"Hell Heaven" by Parlovr - Heard when Eli slams his phone against his bedroom door. *"Shadow of a Ghost" by Emma-Lee *"Holding Hands" by We Are Wolves *"Hollywood" ''by Lisha Cash |-| Links= *Watch Need You Now (1) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi